The present disclosure generally relates to eye tracking, and specifically relates to using a beamsplitter assembly for eye tracking in virtual reality and/or augmented reality applications.
Some conventional head-mounted displays (HMDs) include an eye tracking subsystem. The eye tracking subsystem includes a camera that images a user's eye, and the images can be used by the eye tracking subsystem to track movement of the eye. Design of conventional eye tracking subsystems include eye tracking components that, e.g., separate optical paths for light used for eye tracking from optical paths used for content. To maximize comfort for a user of a HMD, it is desirable to minimize a size and weight of the HMD. Unfortunately, for HMDs that include eye tracking subsystems, the placement and design of eye tracking components often unduly increase the form factor and weight of the HMD.